


Day 2- Skin Cuts

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [2]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, blood phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Ramlethal is a Valentine, and Valentines aren't supposed to bleed.





	Day 2- Skin Cuts

_Valentines didn’t bleed. Valentines weren’t supposed to bleed. She wasn’t supposed to be bleeding. That couldn’t be her blood. Valentines didn’t bleed-_

“Ram!” Sin jogged up to her, looking worried. “Are you okay?”

Ramlethal could only continue to stare at the multitude of deep cuts and scrapes that were all over her body. She had been in many fights before, but she had never gotten cut up like this. She’d seen other people’s blood, so it seemed like she shouldn’t have been bothered by this, but it felt so much different when it was actually _coming out of her._

“Ram? Ram?!” Sin was still talking to her, growing more frantic. “Did you hit your head?”

She hadn’t. It had just been a little stumble while they had been playing together. She’d flown off into some brambles to avoid being made ‘it’ in tag, and hadn’t realized just how sharp they could be until she was already deep into them. It had only taken a few tugs to pull herself free, but that had only resulted in more cuts and scrapes as she tore through the brush and skidded to a stop on the dirt.

“I’m- I’m bleeding-”

“Oh, yikes.” Sin hissed, which was an accurate descriptor of how she currently felt. “Those are gross. Did you crash?”

“Mhm.” Thinking was hard. Some part of her knew it was silly, but she was struggling to do anything but stare at her own bleeding wounds, how they oozed.

Sin grabbed her by the less-scraped arm and hauled her to her feet. “Well, you’re a Valentine, right? I bet you heal super-fast, just like I do! I’ve seen cuts before, you’ll be fine!”

When she didn’t reply, Sin frowned and shook his head. He took his friend by the arm and started pulling her back towards the castle. “I guess we’re done playing for today.”

Blood ran down her skin in little rivulets. Ramlethal watched it flow, with drops forming red starbursts as they hit the ground below.


End file.
